Final Fantasy VIIX 2
by Slayer of Shadows
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to the smash hit Final Fantasy VII-X, Final Fantasy VII-X 2 continues where the previous one left off, as Cloud, Aeris, Tifa and Vincent return to X and Zero's world to face off against Sigma. Don't miss this sequel!
1. FFVII X2 Prologue

(Hey there fellow writers! Dark-Slaying Light here again. If you thought that "The Journey to Azeroth" was a sequel to Final Fantasy VII-X, you're wrong. Completely different story. This is the true sequel to Final Fantasy VII-X. Say hello to Final Fantasy VII-X 2! I give credit to Square Enix for Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, and Vincent, as well as the rest of the cast of Final Fantasy VII, and Capcom for X and Zero of the Megaman X series. Now, let's get down to storytelling!)

**Dark-Slaying Light**

**and**

**Dark-Slaying Light Productions**

**presents**

**A Final Fantasy VII/MegamanX crossover fanfic**

**as told by Dark-Slaying Light**

**Final Fantasy VII-X 2**

**by Dark-Slaying Light**

**Prologue**

In the vast reaches of space, on the surface of what looks to be a post-apocalyptic Earth, there is the scene of what looked to be the aftermath of a great battle. Two charred bodies, among the many burn marks from the aftereffects of spectacular special attacks, were the only signs of what had transpired. Yet, one of the bodies had a will that was unwilling to let the body just lay there and die. It was the body of the one known as Sigma, and like a being who just would not accept defeat and die, he rose up, struggling to get to his feet.

The other body that lay beside him was none other than Sephiroth himself. Sigma then smiled wickedly, as he somehow knew how to sustain and somehow repair himself. Which turned into an insatiable lust for survival.

And just to fuel his own lust for survival, he placed his right hand on Sephiroth's chest and drew from him the last remnants of his own essence. When Sephiroth's essence flowed forth into Sigma's own veins, his jaw dropped in awe of the awesome power that he was stealing. When he was sure he had drained the last bits of Sephiroth's essence, Sigma then declared to himself, "Now, X and Zero... I shall...have...my revenge!", followed by his own maniacal laughter as he flew off to set his plan in motion.

Floating in orbit above the earth, looking like a five-pointed star, the Maverick Base silently watched over the planet. Although recent reports stated from the science team aboard the base that the planet was healing from the last war, Alia, a pink-armored intelligence specialist with blonde hair, wasn't disappointed because of that fact, she was disappointed because the research team had not given her the report on their long-distance teleportation findings for the past few months.

The disappointment made her act, by tuning to X and Zero's command radio frequencies. She said to both of them, "X! Zero! This is Maverick Base! Do you copy?". She then waited for a reply, but not for long, for X had answered, "Zero and I read you loud and clear, Alia! What's going on? Is the base okay?"

X and Zero were sparring against one another in the jungle on Earth, but when they heard from Alia, decided to suspend their sparring exercise. Alia then replied over the radio, "I've got a mission for you, and it involves, quite figuratively, beating the heads of our research team together. It's been a few months already, and the research team has not given me the report on our new long-distance teleportation system yet, so can you come back to base and give them a hand?" X thought to himself, "_Alia must sound disappointed because of this._" then said to Zero, "You ready to head back to base, Zero?"

Zero replied, "Yup. Definitely." X then said into his radio, "We're on our way, Alia!" before him and Zero activated their teleportation systems, in effect turning them both into blue and red beams respectively, to return to the Maverick Base, high up in orbit above Earth.

X and Zero then rematerialized inside an airlock before the entrance to their quarters in the Maverick Base, and after the airlock cycled through, the two Maverick Hunters were allowed to step outside the airlock itself into a hallway which connected and snaked around the entire base. Zero then stopped X before reaching X's quarters and said to him, "Why are we near our quarters, X? Don't tell me you plan to take a nap after our sparring? We have a mission to do!" X replied, "I have to grab something from my quarters. It's important. Didn't you notice something in the air back on Earth?"

Zero said, "I'm positive that I didn't. Sigma is dead, X!" After saying that, Zero then suddenly winced in pain as a mysterious voice, cold and unwavering, said to him, "Haaaahahahahahahaa! Did you REALLY think I was DEAD? I'll show you both just how miserable death REALLY is! Tata!..." and was gone in the blink of an eye. Zero then straightened himself and then said, "X, I was wrong! I heard his voice...Sigma's voice. Oh no!"

X then said, "I heard him, too, but he was fainter, but still cold and unwavering. It's like he just won't die!" The two Hunters both then shook their heads to clear their minds, and X then said, "I'll be right back, Zero! I have to get an HMU out of my quarters." and entered his quarters, the door sliding into the wall as X entered, and sliding back into place as he stepped outside the sensor's range. X's quarters were quarters that befit a Maverick Hunter, which included a comfortable and relaxing bed shaped like a metal cylinder where he could rest and recharge after a long day's work, and it also included his workbench, where a computer screen sat, both facing the bed.

And beside it, was a circuit board about the size of a debit card. That was the HMU, or Holographic Messaging Unit, that X needed. After grabbing it, he then stepped back outside, where Zero had waited patiently, but before they went on their way to the research station, Zero said to X, "Alia just confirmed our worst fear, X! Sigma's been spotted on Earth, and it seems like he's stirring up trouble. Plus, Alia indicated that Sigma may have gotten more powerful somehow." X then said as they made their way to the research station, "That's what the HMU's for, Zero! I also added the facts you told me about into the HMU, so it should make it to Gaia." Zero simply nodded and smiled.

The researchers were busy testing the first working unit inside the research station, in the top "point" of the Maverick Base by the time X and Zero arrived, and after seeing the teleportation unit in action, X then said to one of the researchers as he gave the HMU to him, "In celebration of this, I'd like you guys to not only send this HMU somewhere, but Alia has been expecting your report for the past several months." Douglas, one of the researchers, said, "I already sent them to her. Or did I happen to send them to Commander Signas? It'll get to her soon enough." X then said, "Okay, then do this for me. Send this HMU to these coordinates: G31A-A13G. Hopefully the message arrives there intact, because only a select few can read the message that's in there."

He handed the message to the researcher in front of him and he and Zero left along with a holographic copy of the report papers. As they left, they heard a hum and then the sound of a laser firing, and then silence when they reported the mission complete.

As for the HMU holding X's message, it successfully reappeared on Gaia, more specifically, Cloud'sVilla in the coastal city of Costa Del Sol.

Cloud Strife, a rugged-lookng blonde-haired mercenary, now 22 years of age, and his wife of 2 years, a beautiful brunette with green eyes, who was 24 years of age, strolled into Costa Del Sol on their way to Cloud's private villa. Cloud was wearing his traditional blue shirt and pants, red suspenders with a brown belt with a silver cloud buckle, and brown boots as well as a metal armlet on his left wrist and a spaulder on his left shoulder. The woman, known as Aeris Gainsborough, was wearing a pink dress under a red vest that had silver ringlets at the ends of the sleeves, and wearing brown shoes on her feet. And on their backs, Cloud had his Ultima Weapon, while Aeris had her Princess Guard.

As they both stepped in after a long walk into the city, Cloud and Aeris opened the door and stepped into the living room of Cloud'sVilla, and Aeris, feeling exhausted, sat on the couch on the left side of the room, while Cloud walked over to the dining room table, realizing he saw something on the table itself, which was made of the wood of a Treant. When Cloud picked up the debit card-sized circuit board, he had accidentally pressed the activation button on the underside of the device, which caused it to play the holographic message that X had left for Cloud and the others.

The message played back as follows:

"Cloud, if you're receiving this, then the means of delivering this to you intact were successful. We've got a problem here in our world: You may be enjoying a brief period of peace now, but over here, it's about to become a war zone all over again. Our intel suggests that Sigma may have done something supernaturally with Sephiroth's power. We will need your help again when the time comes."

Cloud understood the message completely, which led him to walk toward the door, the HMU with him, and stopping for a moment to tell Aeris, "Pack your Princess Guard and your master materia. We're heading to Nibelheim." then opened the entry door and walked out to his motorcycle, Fenrir, which he had left where he had it beside the villa. Aeris followed him, getting up from the couch and walking briskly after Cloud, and after they both got on Fenrir, Aeris behind Cloud, rode away to Nibelheim to let Tifa and Vincent know about their new mission.

For Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Vincent, the journey had only just begun.

**End of Prologue**

(Okedoke, so now you guys know what happened after the events of Final Fantasy VII-X, but before the events of Final Fantasy VII-X 2. Chapter 1 coming soon, so PLEASE Read and Review! Hopefully, this story becomes my best one yet.)


	2. FFVII X2 Chapter 1

(I've worked through difficult times to get something like this started, so here is Chapter 1 of Final Fantasy VII-X 2!)

**Final Fantasy VII-X 2**

**Chapter 1**

The roaring sound of a motorcycle could be heard from a great distance away as a hazel-eyed brunette, wearing a white tank top, black shorts that were so short you could almost see her panties, her hands were comfortable in the brown gloves she wore, and her feet were comfortable in the brown shoes she wore as she walked the streets of Nibelheim. The black-haired man beside her had a red cape on a red jacket, a black shirt, black pants, and his feet were in green boots ending in orange points. The woman was 22 years of age, the man however, had stopped aging when he was 27 years of age.

The woman was known by her friends as Tifa Lockhart, the primary owner of "Tifa's 7th Heaven", a bar and pub located smack dab in the heart of Sector 7 in Midgar. The man beside her was known as Vincent Valentine, and when he heard the roaring of a motorcycle in the distance, he immediately identified the sound correctly as Cloud's motorcycle, Fenrir. He then said to Tifa as he pointed towards the sound, which was coming from the south, "Cloud and Aeris are here." Tifa then looked toward where Vincent was pointing and she immediately noticed the plumes of dust being thrown as Cloud and Aeris on Fenrir rapidly approached.

When Cloud and Aeris finally arrived at Nibelheim, he stopped and parked Fenrir next to Tifa's house, which was the second house on the right, and both him and Aeris dismounted after Cloud put the kickstand down and rested Fenrir on it. With a smile on her face, Tifa greeted both of them cheerfully, while Vincent looked on, with a sincere look on his face but glad that they arrived safely.

Vincent, immediately noticing the strange device in Cloud's hand, said to him, "What's that in your hand, Cloud? Some kind of Shinra account card?" Cloud chuckled mildly and then looked at both of them and said, "This is not an account card. Take a listen." and then pressed the activation button on the bottom of the HMU. The holographic message played back to all four of them, the same message that Cloud and Aeris heard before at Cloud's villa.

When the message ended, Tifa said, "Those poor robots are in a serious situation. But, how are we going to get to their world again? The portal closed a long time ago after our last encounter." Cloud said to Tifa, "I don't know, Tifa..." and suddenly dropped the HMU, as if it suddenly got hot. It clattered to the ground with the activation button down in front of all four heroes, and then emitted a blue light. Then, in a flash, they were gone.

Moments later, the four heroes appeared in a strange room with a cylinder-shaped bed facing the porthole on the western wall, and in front of the northern wall, facing the side of the bed, was a desktop with a computer screen with a holographic keyboard. Cloud and crew immediately identified the room correctly as X's room.

Cloud then said to break the ice, "Well guys, here we are..." and then, the alarms inside X's room went off suddenly, as well as all of the other alarms throughout the station! Tifa then got into a fighting stance on instinct, while Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon, Aeris drew her Princess Guard, and Vincent drew his Death Penalty, pointing it towards the sliding door that was the entrance and exit to X's room.

The four heroes never dropped their guard even for a split second when the door slid open, and the two Maverick Hunters drew their weapons on the four heroes from Gaia, and then immediately lowered them. X, the blue armored Maverick Hunter, turned his head to his right and gestured with his right hand, his fingers toward his neck as a signal to cut the alarms.

The alarms shut off soon after, and X and Zero entered the room as the four heroes from Gaia sheathed their weapons. X then broke the ice by briefing the four heroes from Gaia about their newest enemy, which for some reason, X had dubbed "Sephiro-Sigma mk II" because of the supernatural state of death that Sephiroth was in due to the fact that Sigma had literally "sucked the life out of him" to say the least.

Cloud then said after the briefing, "X. Zero. We'd be glad to help you with beating your archenemy. Remember this, though: all six of us have to work as a team." Cloud then looked to his right as if to look at his fellow friends from Gaia and then said, "Am I right guys?" Vincent, Tifa and Aeris nodded in agreement to reply. Zero then made a suggestion by saying, "Then we should split into two groups. Cloud. Aeris. You two are with me. Tifa and Vincent will go with X. Let's meet at the command center. It's in the middle of this station, so it should be hard to miss. Let's move!"

As the six heroes left for the command center in the middle of the station, Sigma was busy putting in the finishing touches on some new robots that were ready to claim the Earth for their new master. The only thing that was unheard, even to the new Maverick Hunters, was the maniacal laughter of a madman who was ready to take over the world.

**End of Chapter 1**

(What do you think Sigma's got planned for our heroes? Stick around for Chapter 2, it's coming atcha soon!)


	3. FFVII X2 Chapter 2

(Finally, the time for Chapter 2 to arrive is now! But first, a recap. Now, back in both the prologue as well as Chapter 1, I introduced Cloud, Aeris, Tifa as well as Vincent from the FF7 universe, circa the 1997 smash hit RPG game acclaimed as "the best RPG of all time", only this time I think it's time that you, the readers, should know how Aeris got saved from death.

Cloud saved Aeris' life, by catching Sephiroth's blade and turning it on its wielder, in effect, running Sephiroth through with his own sword, instead of letting Sephiroth kill Aeris. Sephiroth was still able to summon Meteor, but Aeris summoned Holy well before, and Meteor subsequently was destroyed well before even reaching Gaia's atmosphere. In fact, Sephiroth was caught in Holy's magical light, hurtled right into Meteor, and was defeated, before Meteor's destruction.

Somehow, however, Sephiroth survived. After the events of the prologue of this story, Sephiroth lives on in Sigma, even though technically Sephiroth is dead. Now you know, so enjoy Chapter 2 of Final Fantasy VII-X 2!)

**Chapter 2**

X and Zero entered the large command center first, with the four heroes from Gaia entering behind them. Cloud and Aeris looked at the center holo screen, which was huge and surrounded half of the room. After a while, a blonde-haired, pink-armored female Reploid appeared from the other side of the room, and accompanying her was a dark-blue armored male Reploid who also wore a dark-blue hat that looked very much like a commander's hat.

The female Reploid was known as Alia, and the male Reploid that accompanied her, was Commander Signas. He stood in front of the six heroes and said, "Well, if it isn't Cloud. I remember you, as well as your friends. Welcome back Aeris. I also would like to welcome back Tifa and Vincent. It is good to see the four of you again. I don't know what Sigma could be up to this time, but I can assure you that it's not good." He then gestured towards Alia and said, "And I believe you also know our intel specialist, Alia."

The four heroes from Gaia nodded in acknowledgement, with Cloud saying, "Mmm. Almost all too well, Commander Signas." Signas then nodded and replied, "Of course. Currently, there isn't any kind of activity out of the ordinary, so I'm going to recommend that you and the rest of the Maverick Hunters practice your team tactics in the training center." The center screen then showed a hologram of the Maverick Hunter base, with the training center in the top left "spine" of the base flashing to show where it was corresponding to the other rooms in other places inside the base itself.

The six Maverick Hunters then quietly turned and headed towards the training center for a few training sessions. The training center was basically an interactive hologram generator designed for training new Maverick Hunters. Since Cloud and the other three heroes from Gaia had a significant amount of battle experience in various types of terrain, X and Zero decided to skip to the boss that all six of them would have to face.

Then, footsteps from behind as the boss came into view, who was green and looked like he was made from spare parts. His name was Dirty Booker. He said nothing and immediately attacked.

When Cloud saw everyone else disappear, he did not dawdle and dodged Dirty Booker's attack, then tried to counterattack with his Braver Limit Break, but to Cloud's surprise, his head hurt in pain! He thought to himself, "No! I can't remember my Limit Breaks!" then decided to just go for it and attack. He jumped and slashed Dirty Booker right in the face after dodging some projectiles he had thrown.

Dirty Booker then brought out an arm cannon from his right arm, aimed it right at Cloud and fired! Cloud reacted, immediately dodging the pellet-like shot, and sliced Dirty Booker's arm cannon right off, taking Dirty Booker's whole arm in the process. Cloud then said to Dirty Booker as he raised his sword for a final strike, "Looks like this training simulation is over for you, Booker!" and charged at him, and successfully plunged his Ultima Weapon deep into Dirty Booker's chest.

When he pulled his sword back out, Dirty Booker fell to the ground and started shaking. Cloud got away immediately after seeing it, because he knew if he didn't, the resulting explosion would have taken him out as well. The battle was over. Cloud then pumped his left arm in the air, then spun his sword by the handle in his right hand three times before sheathing it.

With that, the simulation was over, and the room returned to normal, and the other five Maverick Hunters reappeared. That was when, suddenly, the alarms went off, blaring like klaxons. All six Maverick Hunters knew that meant trouble, and booked it to the command center, where Alia was busy at the console as information was being fed to her through the screens.

When the six Maverick Hunters came in and stopped in front of the main holo screen, Alia looked up at them and said, "It's just as I feared guys! I've got Maverick readings all over the place! I'm bringing up the eight most prominent ones now!" and pressed a single button. The center screen came alive, showing eight very prominent signals, then switched to a single display where eight squares, each one with an image of each of the eight Mavericks was displayed.

One square showed a Maverick with tires for arms and legs, the arms ending in arm cannons that could shoot wheels. Another showed a Maverick that looked like a cross between a firebird and a man. Another square showed the image of what looked like a huge robot with fans on each shoulder of his body.

Another square showed a robot that looked like a beautiful blonde human woman. Another square showed the image of what looked like a huge bat man. Another square showed a huge, thick-armored robot that looked like the robot equivalent of a bodybuilder. The seventh square in the block showed an image of a dual-wielding swordsman with a god complex, and finally in the last square, was a robot that looked like a huge queen moth.

Cloud and the rest of the Maverick Hunters knew that these eight new Mavericks were going to be trouble. The fight to save the Earth, as well as Gaia, not only just got tougher, but it had just begun.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. FFVII X2 Chapter 3

(Hey everyone, Dark-Slaying Light here. Now, back in Chapter 2, Cloud and crew faced off against an introductory boss as a way to teach them how to fight in X and Zero's world. And, much to their disappointment, they have discovered that their Limit Breaks are gone. Forgotten. Let's see if our four new Maverick Hunters can regain their abilities in Chapter 3 of Final Fantasy VII-X 2!)

**Chapter 3**

**Sky Wheeler**

Alia and crew were hard at work, monitoring communication lines as well as keeping the Hunter base alive and working. The holographic display showed eight distinct Maverick signatures, and after a few minutes were spent looking them over, Cloud then pointed to a sun-glassed robot with an arm cannon that shot energy wheels, and found as the holographic display showed the robot's name, that he was a perfect first target. He said as he looked at the name, "Sky Wheeler. Perfect. Aeris? Zero? You guys are coming with me. We're taking out Sky Wheeler first."

Alia then pressed a button on the console when the three Maverick Hunters stepped into a circle in front of the display, and all three of them turned into a yellow, a pink, and a red beam of light each and were teleported to a site a few miles from a base that floated high in the sky. When Cloud, Aeris and Zero reappeared, they were on a free-floating platform a few miles from the base. Alia then said on the radio to the three Maverick Hunters, "Alright. Cloud, Aeris, stay close to Zero, and try not to fall off the platforms."

Cloud nodded and said back, "Copy that, Alia." and had Zero up front, while he and Aeris brought up the rear. They jumped across several platforms, some higher than others, also dropping to lower ones when dropping maneuvers were called for, jumping over ground traps while taking down enemies that came across their path.

After a respectable hike, the three Maverick Hunters then went through the only entrance available and started climbing up ladders to get through a few parts of the building, and moving forward, all while dodging even more nasty spike traps as well as crushers and killing runaway wheel robots. At the end of a straightforward path was a door with a symbol unfamiliar to the two humans with Zero, but to Zero, it was damn familiar. Zero and the other two Maverick Hunters with him stopped when Zero did. Cloud asked when he and Aeris saw the symbol, "Do you know what that symbol is, Zero?"

Zero answered back, "All too well, Cloud. The familiar symbol of Sigma, mine and X's archnemesis. Parts of it, anyway. Otherwise, this may be the new symbol of Sephiro-Sigma. I'm feeling some damn strong energy readings. It must be him. Let's go." and drew his Z-Saber and went through the door, Cloud and Aeris following behind. The first door shut behind them after they went through, and went through the second door to end up on a huge cloud platform.

And in the distance, the three Maverick Hunters heard the sound of an engine revving at high speed, the sound getting closer as the source neared them. The source of the sound was a car! But not just any old car.

One that was specially modified for racing, a formula one car. The vehicle then stopped almost on a dime, and then began changing. Parts of the car extended, while others spun around and clacked into place elsewhere as the vehicle transformed from a car into a robot!

That robot was Sky Wheeler. He did a pose and got ready for battle. Aeris drew her Princess Guard, while Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon, and both held their weapons at their sides until Zero said otherwise. Zero dashed towards Sky Wheeler and successfully sliced him with the tip of his Z-Saber. Sky Wheeler then shot a wheel attack from out of nowhere and hit Zero right in the back of the head.

Zero was barely phazed, but got back to his feet and dashed towards him, but then faded to the left and sliced Sky Wheeler right in the face, then backed up and dodged the imminent wheel attack and dashed and sliced him a second time, then unleashed a full 3-hit combo on him! Sky Wheeler then transformed into his car form and then tried to run Zero over! Zero, caught temporarily off-guard, took the full force of Sky Wheeler's attack!

Zero then yelled, "Cloud! Finish him for me!" Cloud readied his weapon and jumped into the fray while Zero stayed back, out of harm's way. Cloud ran up to Sky Wheeler, sliced him, then hit him with a 4-hit Quad-Cut attack!

When Sky Wheeler began transforming into his car form to run over Cloud, Cloud anticipated the jump he was going to make, and then at the last second before Sky Wheeler would hit him, he jumped, doing a flip in the air, then bringing the blade of his Ultima Weapon down on the now vulnerable Sky Wheeler's head! The Ultima Weapon bit deep, so deep it sliced Sky Wheeler cleanly in half. Cloud then ran back to Zero and Aeris as the two halves of Sky Wheeler's body shattered in a huge explosion.

With the mission done, Zero, Cloud, and Aeris shut their eyes and absorbed a light emanating from where Sky Wheeler exploded. After absorbing the light, the remaining light coalesced into three energy spheres, and Zero collected all three of them, and the three Maverick Hunters returned to base.

After arriving back at the base, the three Hunters went to Douglas' lab and allowed him to analyze the light that Cloud, Aeris, and Zero absorbed, and immediately got results. Douglas said to them, "Zero, the light you just absorbed from Sky Wheeler now allows you to perform the technique known as the Electro Slash. Cloud, the light you absorbed from the robot you just defeated just allowed you to regain one of your techniques, the Braver I think it's called. Aeris, as for you, you have regained your Healing Wind technique. I don't even know what to call your techniques, Cloud."

Cloud said, "We have a name for Aeris' and my techniques. They are called Limit Breaks." As for Tifa, after she absorbed the energy from one of the energy spheres obtained from the fight, she regained her Beat Rush Limit Break, and after Vincent absorbed his, there was no change, only he explained that he only had "half" of what he needed to regain his first Limit Break, Galian Beast. Cloud then said, "Well then, Vincent, you get to go on the missions that allow you to regain the other halves of your techniques so you can actually perform them. Along with Tifa of course." They laughed all together after the first mission was completed.


	5. FFVII X2 Chapter 4

(Alright, time for Chapter 4 of Final Fantasy VII-X 2!)

**Chapter 4**

**Fyrus Flamenus**

The three Maverick Hunters joined up with the others and returned to the war room after they took a break.

The six Maverick Hunters decided on a system that ultimately would work for all of them after delegating about it for a few minutes. After they returned to the command center, they talked with Alia about implementing this new system. Dubbed the Team System, the six Maverick Hunters would split into two teams of three.

One that would mostly specialize in close-quarters combat, and one that would mostly specialize in long-range combat. The close-quarters combat specialist team, or Team Zero, would consist of Cloud, Aeris and Zero. The long-range combat specialist team, or Team X, consisted of Tifa, Vincent, and X.

After thinking it over for a few minutes to think of the tactical and strategic advantages and disadvantages, Alia agreed to implement the new system, therefore confirming the six Hunters' roles in combat.

Even then, there was more work to be done. There were seven more Mavericks to be taken out, and Vincent, Tifa, and X got to pick their first target. After a few seconds to mull over their choices, Tifa then said, "Let's go after Fyrus Flamenus. The name may sound funny, but this guy needs to be taken out nevertheless."

The long-range combat team was ready to go. With the press of a button, Tifa, Vincent, and X turned into beams of light and were teleported to a place just a few hundred yards from a geothermal plant deep in the heart of a volcano.

The intense heat inside was almost unbearable for the two humans, but as for X, it didn't faze him one bit, even though his cooling system was going to be working overtime until the team could get in from the heat. The team quickly dashed the hundred yards into the geothermal plant, killing the enemies outside the building quickly and silently.

After checking the outside of the entrance for enemies and finding none, X led Tifa and Vincent inside the geothermal plant. X charged up and fired a charged X Buster shot at a horde of enemies, blowing up the assorted enemies and clearing a path at the same time. Tifa charged ahead and punched a few more robots, then jumped away as the robots she defeated blew up.

Vincent stayed beside X, occasionally firing a shot from his Death Penalty, scoring a few hits and killing some robots as well, helping his teammates clear the way. The way was finally clear after several short battles, letting X and the rest of the team advance through to a corridor that was in the western section of the plant.

The vertical corridor they were in was full of these energy transformers that transported the geothermal energy from the volcano in the form of fire blades. Upon seeing this, Tifa got an idea for getting past the flames. She tried casting an Ice3 spell by spreading her arms to her sides, her hands rolled into fists, then finishing by unrolling her hands and thrusting her arms forward, palms facing outward and taking a step forward.

It worked. The fire blades below them were frozen in place, so Tifa nodded and all three of them quickly dropped down to the next level before the flames thawed and resumed their way through the plant.

Tifa took point, freezing the flames with her Ice3 spells, then nodding to the rest of the team so they could follow her as they dropped through the rest of the corridor, finally landing on the lowest level of the geothermal plant and continuing onwards to the metal sliding door that awaited them. X then said before they went through, "I knew fighting was going to be inevitable. Looks like violence is the only thing that Sigma understands." Tifa said, "Wait a minute, X. How come you don't lke to fight, even though it looks like we have to?"

X said in reply, "It's a long story to tell, so I'll tell you guys later. Let's go!" and went towards the sliding door, which slid upwards. All three of the Maverick Hunters in Team X went through the first sliding door, then went through the second door to end up in a large room that was hot, until the Maverick known as Fyrus Flamenus, a huge eaglelike robot enveloped in flames, appeared.

"X! Good to see you again! It's been too long since we fought last time! Still have the courage to fight me now?" the fiery-tempered eagle said.

X replied, "If we can't solve this kind of dilemma peacefully, then prepare to die." then transformed his X Buster into the Wheel Buster. Tifa got into a fighting stance, while Vincent brought out his Death Penalty. The fight was on!

Vincent and Tifa hung back while X fired energy wheels out of his X Buster at Fyrus Flamenus. X had a hunch that his Wheel Buster was Fyrus Flamenus' weakness. His first shot hit the Maverick square in the chest, and Fyrus Flamenus shrieked an eagle-like shriek as he was enveloped in electricity after the energy wheel hit him.

X stayed in the fight, dodging Fyrus' flames and swoop attacks while counterattacking with energy wheel shots, until Fyrus then shrieked and fired a flame wheel at X! X barely dodged it, then told Tifa, "Finish him off!" X hung back with Vincent while Tifa got in close and clocked Fyrus square in the chest repeatedly with 3 lightning-fast punches and an uppercut. That attack, which had X staring at her in awe, was Tifa's patented Beat Rush Limit Break. She then jumped back and tagged Vincent in, who sighted Fyrus' head in the crosshairs of his Death Penalty and fired. The shot went right through, bringing down the big bird and causing his body to shatter as a massive explosion ripped through him.

The three Maverick Hunters in Team X were victorious. Three of the six balls of light that coalesced absorbed themselves into X's, Tifa's, and Vincent's bodies after the fight, and all three of them then teleported back to the Hunter base.

X learned a flamethrower attack, Tifa regained her Somersault Limit Break, and Vincent regained his Galian Beast Limit Break. Cloud regained his Cross-Slash Limit Break, while Aeris regained her Seal Evil Limit Break, while Zero gained a flame sword ability.

Zero then said to X after they returned, "Take a rest, X. You, Tifa, and Vincent earned this one. I'll take Cloud and Aeris for a run against the next one. You, Tifa, and Vincent can sit tight 'til we get back."

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. FFVII X2 Chapter 5

(Hey everybody and welcome to Chapter 5 of Final Fantasy VII-X 2!)

**Chapter 5**

**The Downfall of Deep Roller**

X, Tifa and Vincent retired to their quarters some time ago aboard the Hunter Base, but as X dreamed in his capsule-shaped bed, in his dream, he dreamed that he had done things much more differently than the path he had already chosen. The dream quickly became a nightmare, culminating into an image of the Earth, only completely destroyed. He also saw the image of Sigma standing over his and Zero's destroyed bodies, laughing in their faces as he proclaimed himself ruler of the now destroyed Earth.

This disturbing nightmare immediately ended just as swiftly as it began as X woke up with a start, his eyes flying open instantly and him sitting up in bed. He then reached over to the right side of his bed and extracted a recorder device, which he held up to his mouth and spoke into.

"I've had this recurring nightmare for a long time now. I don't think this nightmare will stop until Zero and I destroy Sigma for good. The nightmares keep getting worse now that he combined with Sephiroth. This nightmare just reassured me of the path I'm taking. This is Maverick Hunter Megaman X with nightmare entry log 10/27/21XX."

He then tried to go back to sleep, and succeeded.

The next morning, X woke up, checked his vitals, then headed out into the briefing room, where everyone else was waiting. Cloud, Aeris, and Zero were about ready to head on another mission when they saw X enter the room. Cloud immediately sensed the feeling that X hadn't slept well, if a robot could ever sleep.

X did his regular duties as if nothing was wrong. Cloud then turned to nod at Aeris and Zero, and teleported to their next destination on Earth.

Immediately they materialized at what looked like a perfect spot on the beach for a picnic...until Cloud spotted some pipes sticking out of the water itself that is. Zero then said, "Hmm. An underwater reactor, huh? Things are going to get interesting. Oh! Almost forgot!" He then reached behind and pulled out what looked to be rebreathers, one for Cloud and one for Aeris, and held them out in offering. Cloud and Aeris both took one, put them on, then nodded at Zero and walked into the water, which quickly got over their heads, at that point they walked towards the huge underwater reactor.

The underwater reactor looked immense on the outside, but as the three Hunters reached the reactor and went inside, things went from bad to worse. Some sections of the reactor were littered with deadly spikes as well as enemies! Fish enemies, octopus enemies, you name it, there it was! Gravity in water was reduced, allowing everyone to jump twice as high, as Cloud and Aeris both found out.

There was a corridor that the three Maverick Hunters in Team Zero had to wall-jump to navigate, but it wasn't too difficult for Zero. Cloud and Aeris both had a bit of a hassle timing their jumps properly, but finally nailed it after the third try. There was a room up ahead that didn't have a Sephiro-Sigma sigil above it, but Zero expected the unexpected and went in, with Cloud and Aeris both following behind.

They were met by a multi-tentacled robot that fired lightning bolts down from where it swam! It could also pick up someone and drain them of their energy to replenish its own. Zero knew only one thing to do: chop its tentacles off first!

He quickly went to work, slicing off its tentacles one by one, one tried to grab him, but he double-jumped out of the way and SHING off it came as his Z-Saber sliced through it! Then, he nodded to Cloud and Aeris, signaling both of them to start attacking the head. 2 coordinated attacks later and the robo-beastie blew up as it died and the three moved on.

After making their way through the central part of the underwater reactor itself, they finally reached a door with the Sephiro-Sigma logo above it, and entered.

The three Maverick Hunters known as Team Zero entered into what was a water-filled room, the ceiling and back wall filled to the gills with spikes! On top of that, a female Reploid resembling a mermaid but had webbed feet instead of a tail fin, swam down to meet the Hunters of Team Zero.

"Well well well! What do we have here? The infamous Zero, and two friends of his! Too bad not one of you is leaving here alive! Ha ha ha ha haaaa!" she cackled as she materialized a dual staff-sword out of thin air and got ready to battle. Zero, Cloud and Aeris got the drop on Deep Roller as Zero immediately timed a jump and hit her with his flame sword ability, which caused her to shriek and recoil in pain as she dropped to the floor of the room. That allowed Cloud to run up to her and perform his Cross-Slash Limit Break, which weakened her even further.

Aeris then finished her off by casting a Bolt3 spell. Even though the spell didn't electrify the water, the spell still hit Deep Roller, which caused her to lie flat in the water-filled room and start blowing up.

When Deep Roller was gone, the energy balls that coalesced from her remains, three of them absorbed themselves into the three Maverick Hunters from Team Zero. Cloud then demonstrated his Blade Beam Limit Break as he regained it, Aeris did her Breath of the Earth Limit Break as she regained that, Zero gained an air dash attack, then all three of them teleported back to the Hunter Base, where Tifa regained her Waterkick Limit Break, Vincent regained half of his Death Gigas Limit Break, and X got a water-tornado shot attack.

(Yup, the battle was that short. I'm going by what is called a "weakness order". That's how they're goig to be from here on out. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!)


End file.
